Merciless Muffins
by Trigzl
Summary: The Smashers have started disappearing and anyone who knows what has happened, is bribed to keep quiet. In the end, it's up to three heroes to find the source of this chaos and destroy it. Rated T. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: After playing Super Smash Bros Brawl with my younger cousins for about a week, I decided to go read some fanfiction for it. Then I ended up writing my own along with my eleven-year old cousin's help. So here is the outcome. Warning, this is not to be taken ****_too_**** seriously.**

**(I wrote this all together, but wanted to break it into chapters for this. So I tried to find good breaking points for each new chapter. Just read it as if it was all together still.)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Super Smash Bros Brawl or its characters.**

* * *

Peach was pleasantly strolling through the garden, when a sudden wind pulled at her parasol and whipped her hair around her face. A helicopter appeared overhead and Snake dropped down from a rope ladder.

"Oh good morning, Snake," Peach happily smiled.

"Are those your last words?" Snake glared at her.

"Whatever do you mean?" She twirled her umbrella around in the sunshine.

The parasol was snatched from her grasp and shoved violently down her throat. Snake was in the process of stifling her cries when Zelda innocently appeared and witnessed the scene.

"Um…" Snake muttered, "It's not what it looks like."

Zelda just raised an eyebrow.

"Here's a strawberry muffin," he handed her a pristine pastry that he produced from one of his many pockets, "Keep quiet about this or you're next."

"Of course, Snake," Zelda smiled and walked back into the mansion.

Once inside, Zelda leaned back against the wall and glanced fearfully at the door to the outside. What was going on? She had just witnessed her friend being killed by another of her acquaintances. Taking a bite out of the muffin, she strode down the hall to Mario's room.

"Who-a is it?" Mario answered the knock at his door, "Oh-a Zelda! How-a are you-a doing?"

"Cut the accent, bro," Luigi called, his eyes glued to the television, "We ain't really Italian."

"Well the Princess didn't know that! And how long've ya been playin' that stupid game, Luigi?" Mario welcomed Zelda in and shut the door.

"I dunno," Luigi mumbled, "Maybe a week or so…maybe five."

"Well give it a break! You've been at it fo too long. Haven't ya beaten it yet?"

Luigi slowly turned to look him in the eye, "It never ends. These blasted ghosts won't leave my mansion."

Mario just sighed and shook his head, "Sorry 'bout that Zelda, he's been addicted to this new GameCube game. What'd ya come here fo?"

She glanced around, just double checking that Snake wasn't lurking behind her, "I have just witnessed the murder of Princess Peach."

"Peach!?" Mario gasped, "She was killed?"

"Yes, Snake impaled her with her own parasol out in the garden. Then he came after me and bribed me to keep quiet," she quickly hid muffin behind her back, "You can't let him find out I told you, or he may kill me also!"

"I'll go inform Master Hand," Mario led her to the door, "Stay in yar room an' talk to no one else."

"Thank you," Zelda slipped out the door, unaware of the cardboard box resting in the corner of the room. Two dark eyes glared out of a hole in the side.

Mario was heading to the closet at the back of the room, when he noticed the strange box. "Wha?" he leaned down to peer into the hole.

"Do you prefer blueberry or chocolate chip?" a deep, gravelly, voice emanated from inside the darkness.

* * *

Zelda was sitting on her expensive leather couch, sipping tea. The remainder of the strawberry muffin lay crumbling on a saucer. She felt better now that she had spoken to Mario and trusted that he could take care of things. Now she was worried about her own safety along with the others at the mansion. What made Snake act like this? He was usually so-

"Special delivery!" Ganondorf's voice called from the hallway.

"Stop trying to hit on me, you creep!" Zelda screamed through the door.

"I am not coming to hit on you! I will just leave this package outside for you then."

Zelda got up and opened the door a crack, catching a glimpse of Ganon marching down the hall; a chocolate chip muffin in hand. She looked down at a large cardboard box sitting at her feet, it looked strangely familiar…

* * *

Nana, the ice climber, was pushing her cleaning cart through the carpeted hallway, while whistling a cheery tune. She stopped outside of the room that Princess Zelda and Princess Peach shared, "Room service!"

There was no reply, so she used the master key she had to open the door. Nana propped open the door with her cart and grabbed a duster. Turning to face the interior of the room, the duster slipped from her grasp and lightly fell the floor. There, standing in the middle of the room was Snake. He was gently lowering Zelda's limp body to the ground, a hand grasped around her throat. His other hand was coated in red crumbs which he quickly licked off his fingers, "Sorry," he turned to her, "I'm out of muffins."

Nana didn't have time to cry out before a steel-toed boot collided with her face.

* * *

Samus was striding through the hall on the way back to her room from the training grounds. She noticed the absence of her friends Zelda and Peach during lunch earlier and wondered where they had disappeared to, so she decided to stop by their room and check on them. Rounding the corner, she stopped suddenly. Snake was slipping silently out of The Princess' room with a large bag thrown over his shoulder.

"What the heck are you doing, Snake?" Samus crossed her arms over her chest.

"Uh… cleaning?" Snake suggested, slowly heading towards her.

"That's Nana's job," Samus eyed him suspiciously, adjusting her armor.

"Well I'm afraid she had to take a day off," Snake smirked, flicking a grenade in her direction.

Samus dodged the small explosion and lunged at him with her blaster ready to fire. Snake sidestepped and the ball of energy hit the wall beside him. He jabbed his fist into her side where the armor was weakest, and Samus stumbled back with a grunt. She spun around and hit him with her blaster arm, knocking him back into the door. After evading another shot from Samus, Snake kicked at her. His foot caught the edge of her helmet and sent it flying. Samus fell back onto the floor, her blonde hair tangled around her face and blue eyes glaring at the man in front of her.

"Snake, what's gotten into you?" Samus stared up at the soldier advancing towards her with a merciless gleam in his eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Falcon strolled up the stairs, being as loud and obnoxious as ever, "I'm Captain Falcon!~ I'm Captain Falcon!~ Who's the best captain? Captain Falcon is!"

"Will you SHut Up!?" Snake growled, dragging along a bag behind him as he headed across the top of the stairs to the other hallway.

"Whoa there buddy," the Captain held up a gloved hand, the other resting on his hip. "No one talks to Captain Falcon like that."

Snake just stared at him.

"Well, Captain Falcon has places to be, so he'll be seeing you later," Captain Falcon stepped past Snake with a wave of his hand, "Just remember to be more respectful next ti-" his statement was cut off when a fist collided with the side of his helmet.

* * *

"Pika?" Pikachu called to the empty room. His roommate, Samus, said she was going up to their room, after her training, for a nap. Pikachu stayed behind in the parlor to hang out with Squirtle and Ivysaur for a bit before going to join her. Now he returned to find the room vacant. She always informed him of her whereabouts so that he would know where to find her… So where was she? He scampered out of the room and back down the hall. Noticing a charred smell in the air, he looked over to see a black smudge on the left wall along with some grenade fragments. Were those burn spots on the wall from Samus' blaster? And those grenade parts looked like Snake's…. Pikachu sped down the hallway and down the stairs.

"Watch out, little buddy," Ike jumped out of the way of the little mouse Pokémon darting through the lower hall. The mercenary gazed at the yellow blur disappearing around the corner.

"Where is he headed off to so fast?" Marth walked up and rested his elbow on Ike's shoulder.

"I have no idea," Ike turned to his friend, "Say, have you seen Princess Zelda around? I needed to speak with her."

Marth shook his head, "No. I figured she was up in her room since she missed lunch."

"Ah, I'll go check there then," he gave Marth a soft punch in the ribs causing the Prince to fall back off his perch, "I'll catch up to you later."

Marth grinned, "Alright; see you." He turned with a flourish of his cape and strolled across the foyer to the courtyard doors.

Ike bounded up the stairs with ease and strode down the hallway to the Princess' room. He knocked lightly on the wood, "Princess Zelda," he called. After a moment of silence he knocked again, "Princess Zelda! Princess Peach! Is anyone in there?"

No response. _Huh_, he mused, _they must be out somewhere. _Ike continued down the hall to Link's room.

"Link," Ike knocked on the swordsman's door.

A few moments later the door swung open to reveal Pit, yawning sleepily, "He's not here right now,"

"Oh, sorry if I woke you from a nap," Ike apologized, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck.

Pit shook his head, "It's fine, I have work to do anyway." He stretched out his arms, causing two feathery wings to splay out behind him, "Sorry Link's not here at the moment. Can I help you instead?"

"I was trying to find Zelda since she wasn't at lunch, but she's not in her room either. Do you know where she might be?" Ike asked the angel.

Pit ran a hand through his tangled brown hair, "She sometimes goes with Peach out to the garden. Though I guess she has her own schedule, so I wouldn't have a clue where she is right now. Sorry about that. Link may know, but he left with Yoshi to go over to the gym." He yawned again, blinking against the brightly lit hall.

Ike looked down at the younger boy, "You should go back to sleep, Pit. I'm sorry I woke you, because you seriously need some rest."

"Mkay," he mumbled, "Good luck finding the Princess." The door gently closed and Ike backtracked to the foyer on his search for Zelda.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucario was on his way out to the training grounds when Popo ran up to him in a panic.

"Nana is missing! I checked in the laundry room and her cleaning cart is there but she never came back to the room after she was done! No one I've talked to has seen her either!" the male Ice Climber fiddled with his hoodie strings.

Lucario looked down at the young boy, slightly agitated that he was stopped on his way to train with his fighting group, "Have you checked everywhere that she may be?"

Popo nodded, "She said she would be back once she cleaned the girls' rooms, but I haven't seen her all afternoon. I looked down every hall and in the laundry and even in the kitchen. She always comes back to our room first before she goes anywhere else!"

"Maybe she went to hang out with a friend," the Pokémon suggested.

"No, I asked all her friends and everyone I met in the hallway," Popo looked up at Lucario hopefully, "Can you help me find her? Please?"

The Pokémon let out a sigh, "I will help you." He turned and walked back towards the parlor at the other end of the hall. The Ice Climber quickly followed behind, glancing every which way for sight of his sister. They reached the living room area and Lucario walked over to Fox.

"Have you seen Nana? Popo says she is missing," Lucario crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side.

Fox shook his head, "Nope. I heard Zelda and Peach also have disappeared."

Falco joined in the conversation from his seat on the arm of the couch, "Ike's been looking for Zelda all afternoon and Mario mentioned Peach not being in her room. Samus was worried about the two Princess' since they missed lunch."

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Samus around lately," Fox mused.

Lucario slowly nodded, his aura flaring slightly around him, "Something is wrong."

Popo looked up at the worried faces around him, "What's going on? Where's my sister?"

Falco pushed off the couch and stood in front of the Ice Climber, "We'll find her, along with the other missing Smashers. You just stay with us so nothing happens to you either." He patted the child on the head with his wing.

"Okay," Popo whispered, stepping closer to Lucario.

"Let's gather everyone together to discuss this," Fox suggested standing beside Falco.

Lucario looked up from his thoughts, "No. I believe this is an inside job. We must not alert the perpetrator that we are on to him."

"Wait, what?" Falco blinked, "How do you know that someone is doing this?"

"Smashers are disappearing one by one," Lucario closed his eyes, "Unless they are planning a surprise party, then someone has been kidnapping them somehow."

Fox looked around to make sure no one was in earshot, "Alright, this stays between us for now. Let's split up and look for clues."

"That never works in Scooby-Do," a deep voice said from the corner. The group turned and saw Wolf stepping out of the shadows.

"Where'd you come from?" Falco glanced around Fox at the dimly lit corner, "And someone really needs to replace that light bulb." He pointed at the dark light fixture. They all looked up for a moment, completely lost in the situation now.

"You still watch cartoons?" Fox shook himself out of the daze and raised an eyebrow at Wolf.

"I had a childhood," the rival Space Pilot spat.

"So are you saying that splitting up would be a bad idea?" Lucario questioned.

"Well, yeah," Wolf crossed his arms over is chest and looked at the mismatched group of Smashers, "Because one half goes missing and the other half can't find the first half and then both halves are now missing. It's better to stick together for protection than to split up and 'cover more ground and find clues'," he mumbled, using his fingers for air quotes.

Popo looked around at the older battle-worn pilots and the wise, cautious Pokémon, "Can we just hurry up and find Nana! I'm sure she's wherever the other Smashers are."

"Yeah," Falco started walking towards the hall, "Let's go. The sooner we get going, the sooner we find them."

Fox, Lucario, and Popo followed closely behind. Noticing Wolf wasn't coming, Popo looked back at the pilot. Wolf winked his good eye and put a finger to his lips before fading back into the shadows with a freshly baked blueberry muffin in his other hand. The Ice Climber whimpered softly, running to catch up with the group. Lucario glanced back at the boy, sensing his unease. Popo avoided his gaze and kept his eyes down, but he still saw the Pokemon's aura flare before he turned back to the front.

Fox led the way through one of the downstairs hallways, looking closely at everything. He was trying desperately to find a clue as to where the missing Smashers might be.

"Be cautious," Lucario announced to the group, his aura blazing brightly around him, "We don't know who we're up again-" a black-gloved hand clamped over his mouth and dragged him back around the corner. The rest of the group stood stunned, glancing around them in a panic. Popo yelped, pointing at the black canister rolling across the floor towards him.

The hallway suddenly erupted in smoke, filling the air with the foul stuff. Fox coughed, trying to clear his lungs along with Falco hunched over beside him, "Popo, get out of here!"

The young boy was already on the ground gasping, unable to see anything. "Wha-what's going on?" he choked out amongst the smoke. Blinking, Popo quickly tried to find his friends in the chaos.

"FOX!" Falco yelled. Then Popo heard a thump on the floor followed by another.

"You're next, boy," a deep voice sounded directly behind him. The Ice Climber whirled around in time to see a fist flying at his face.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lucas," Ness called, "Come on! Toon Link is waiting for us to go train with him!"

Lucas slipped on his shoes and rushed out the door to Ness out in the hall. Together they headed to the other side of the mansion towards the training fields.

"Wait."

The two psychics turned to see Meta Knight standing with his cape wrapped around his round body, "Where are you boys going?" The Knight walked up to them.

"We're meeting with Toon to train," Lucas thrust a thumb over his shoulder to gesture out the wall sized window, "Why? What's wrong?"

"Some of the other Smashers have gone missing," he warned, "I will accompany you to the training grounds."

"We can take care of ourselves," Ness rested his bat on his shoulder, "We don't need a babysitter."

Meta Knight seemed annoyed, though it was hard to tell with the mask on, "This isn't some Primid you can easily defeat. Whatever, or whoever, is responsible for these disappearances has taken down Zelda, Samus, Fox, and Falco along with others. I am asking to come along for extra protection, not to baby you. Also, I hope to figure out what is going on here and maybe I can gather some information if we run into the threat."

Ness frowned, "We'll be fine. Go look for clues somewhere else."

"Ness… He's just trying to help," Lucas pleaded, "It won't hurt anything if he tags along with us."

The boy with the baseball cap glared at his friend, "Okay then, whatever," Ness turned and strode quickly to the double doors that led to the training grounds.

Lucas sighed and glanced at Meta Knight, who gave him a _thank you_ nod. The two followed Ness outside into the bright sunlight. Lucas ran over to where Ness was punching a sandbag, "Is Toon Link here yet?"

"Nope, I guess he's late," Ness muttered, forcefully kicking at the bag.

Meta Knight kept his distance from the boys while keeping an eye open for anything suspicious. Half an hour passed with no disturbances, although Toon Link never showed up.

"I thought you were meeting with Toon," the Knight walked over to the psychics resting in the shade under a tree.

"I thought we were too," Ness snidely replied, absently playing with his yo-yo, "But I guess he ditched us."

"What if something happened to him?" Lucas looked up at Meta Knight.

Ness stopped his yo-yo mid bounce and it fell uselessly into the dirt, "You don't really think so; do you?" he worriedly glanced over at the Knight.

"I do not know," Meta Knight swept his cape back, revealing his golden sword, "He is as susceptible as anyone else here. We will wait here a bit longer before searching for him."

Lucas hung his head and started drawing lines in the dirt while Ness continued playing with his yo-yo.

"Yo' boys!"

Meta Knight spun around to see Snake headed towards them, a wide smile on his face.

"You taking a break from training?" the Soldier asked, standing with his arms crossed at the edge of the shade from the large apple tree.

"Yeah, we were going to meet with Toon Link, but he never came," Lucas squinted up at the shadow standing in front of the setting sun.

"I just passed Toonie in the hall," Snake nodded his head back at the mansion, "But he was headed the other way to his room. Looks like he decided to skip out on practicing today."

"What are you doing out here, Snake?" Meta Knight lightly rested his hand on his sword hilt.

Snake took notice and glowered, but his smile returned, "I was coming out to see who was up for some fighting. My usual partner is busy at the moment."

"Well we were just leaving," Meta Knight signaled for the psychics to get up, "We've been out here for a while and I wanted to wash up before dinner."

"Oh, what a shame, "Snake mused as the three walked past him, "I really wanted to have a nice battle." He pulled the pin on a grenade and tossed it at the group.

Meta Knight whirled around with his sword drawn and whacked the explosive with the flat of his blade. It flew back towards Snake and exploded in his face. The Soldier fell back with growl before lunging back at Meta Knight.

"PK Thunder!" Ness shouted, sending a jolt of lightning at Snake.

"Come," Meta Knight waved the two boys along after him, hurrying back to the double doors. Lucas and Ness ran ahead, reaching for the handle. Suddenly Snake dropped down in front of them from his cypher and landed a roundhouse kick on Ness' face. Lucas cried out before also getting knocked unconscious from a fist to the face.

Meta Knight flew at Snake with his sword drawn and swung rapidly. Snake managed to dodge all but one jab and fell back holding his bleeding side.

"Why are you doing this?" Meta Knight jumped back to avoid a kick from Snake.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Snake smirked, tossing a grenade at the Star Warrior. He barely had time to jump out of the way before it exploded. Caught off guard, Meta Knight wasn't able to dodge the missile shooting towards him.

With a large explosion, Meta Knight tumbled to the ground, his cape smoldering.

"Now to add you to the collection," Snake leaned down to eye level with the wounded knight, a sly smile on his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

The remaining Smashers all assembled in the dining hall for dinner. It was taking longer for the food to be ready and some were getting restless, while others noticed the lack of the normal large crowd.

Sonic turned to Mr. Game and Watch beside him, "Have you seen Falco? We were gonna talk about our match tomorrow."

The two-dimensional man shook his head. Sonic sighed and glanced around the room at the many round tables, which were all mostly empty. Where was everyone?

"I'm sure he'll be here soon, Squirtle," The Pokémon Trainer patted the turtle on the head, before turning his attention back to Jigglypuff's aimless chatter.

"Jig-jigg-jiggly puff-puff," she rambled on, adding wild hand gestures to get the point across. The Pokémon Trainer just smiled and nodded his head.

Yoshi joined Link at the empty table and looked around for any sign of their friends. Link was worried since Zelda hadn't shown up yet and Yoshi was waiting for Mario and Luigi to come down from their room. The two gave each other silent looks, sighing as they went back to watching the other Smashers in their own conversations.

"Sorry for the delay!" King Dedede ran in from the kitchen with the Waddle Dees hurrying out with trays of food over their heads.

"Where's Peach?" Wario called out, asking what was on everyone's mind. Bowser growled in the seat beside him.

"Um, she never showed up," Dedede shrugged, "No one's seen her all day. I had to cook everything by myself." He wiped his large hands on his apron, "Now dig in and enjoy!"

All the Smashers busied themselves with conversation, which was the same topic all around the room. When their friends never showed, Link and Yoshi combined with Sonic, R.O.B. and Mr. Game and Watch at their table. The Pokémon Trainer welcomed Olimar to sit with him and his Pokémon. Wario and Bowser kept to themselves, though King Dedede did eventually go sit with them. Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong sat alone chatting to each other between mouthfuls of food. Kirby snuck under the tables and sucked up any uneaten food while the Smasher's backs were turned, earning him a large meal. The pink puffball looked around in surprise when he heard what the main subject of conversation was.

"Where has Peach disappeared to?"

"And what about Fox and Falco?"

"Lucario hasn't been seen lately… Neither has Zelda."

"Where is Ness and Lucas? And Marth and Ike aren't here."

"Captain Falcon is gone too."

"No one cares about him."

"Well, Samus and Pikachu never showed up."

"Mario and Luigi haven't shown either."

"Luigi hasn't left his room in weeks and Mario is probably with him."

"And Meta Knight was absent from our chess game earlier."

"Toon is gone too…"

"Where has everyone disappeared to?"

"You're about to find out," a new voice spoke above the noise. The dining hall filled with smoke and small explosions. Screams and shouts echoed throughout the room as the Smashers tried to assess the situation. Yoshi ran to the door, only to find it locked. Across the room Wario crawled towards the kitchen, but was blocked by two large black boots.

"The master will be so pleased," Snake smiled as the room cleared of smoke and revealed everyone unconscious on the floor. Wolf and Ganondorf stood off to the side with their arms crossed and looked to Snake for instructions. "Gather them up," the Soldier turned and waved a hand to inform them to get to work before he walked out of the room and down the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

"I told you we would be late!" Ike complained to his blue-haired friend.

"It was your idea in the first place," Marth mumbled.

"Getting lost in the woods because you wanted to take a walk before dinner was _NOT_ my idea," The Mercenary grumbled, striding down the hallway.

"You are the one that took the 'shortcut' to get back faster," Marth rolled his eyes, "I wanted to stay on the path."

"Well I wanted to eat tonight," Ike rounded the corner, picking up his pace.

"We aren't _that_ late," the Prince jogged to catch up.

"But my food will be cold." Ike whined, his stomach growling.

"So will mine," Marth muttered. The door to their right swung open and a jumble of wings and limbs ran out.

"Woah," Ike jumped back as Pit stumbled past.

"Oh, sorry guys!" The Angel stopped and turned to the swordsmen, "I overslept."

"We're late for dinner too," Ike continued on his way, the other two following, "Because _someone_ decided to get lost in the woods."

"It was not my fault!" Marth snapped.

"Did you ever find Zelda?" Pit asked Ike.

"No, I did not," The Mercenary replied, "I was hoping to catch her at dinner."

"Link said he hadn't seen her," Pit trailed behind Marth as they headed down the stairs.

"Hm."

The three of them walked into the dining hall, expecting a roar of chatter, but silence greeted them. Ike stepped forward and looked around, "Hello? Is this some joke?" A few of the tables had half-eaten plates of food, but most of the tables were bare.

"Where is everyone?" Pit walked over to the kitchen, also finding it empty. Ike and Marth joined, noticing that the stove had been recently used.

"Someone _was_ here," Marth picked up a pan, scrutinizing the pieces of meat stuck to the metal.

"This must be related to wha Zelda was talkin' 'bout."

Ike, Marth, and Pit spun around surprised at the familiar voice, "Mario!?"

The red-clad Plumber stood before them with his hands in his pockets, his brother beside him, "Yup. It's-a me! Mario!" he mocked, "And this is-a my-a brother, Luigi!" he pointed a thumb at the green-clad Plumber.

"Yo," Luigi held up his fingers in a peace sign.

Pit cocked his head, "First, what did Zelda tell you?" he held up a finger, "And second, what's up with your accents?" he held up his own peace sign of sorts.

Mario stepped forward, sticking a toothpick in his mouth, "Zelda came to us earlier informin' me that Peach had been killed by Snake out in tha garden. Though I don't believe that's exactly tha case." He hurriedly added at their stunned looks.

Luigi spoke up from where he was leaning on the counter, "Now everyone except us has disappeared also. Most likely Snake's doing."

"As for the accents," Mario started, "We ain't really Italian, if ya haven't noticed. My brother, Luigi, and I are part of an underground operation of tha mafia. We're known as tha Gangster Bros."

The three just stared, "The Gangster Bros?" Ike raised an eyebrow, "Alright…"

"Anyway, back to the situation at hand," Marth spoke urgently, "How do we find all the missing Smashers?"

"This might be a clue," Ike was leaned over looking at a small crack in the wall. "It looks like there may be a hidden door here."

"How did you find that?" Pit joined him, pushing on the stone wall. It swung open slightly, revealing a set of stairs leading down into the darkness.

"I felt a slight draft coming from this area," Ike drew his sword, "and so I checked it out."

"Good thing we always have our weapons," Marth drew his blade. Pit held his bow in front of him, an arrow knocked and currently aiming at the floor.

"Let's go," Mario followed behind Pit, Luigi trailing after his brother with a green fireball in hand.

The group of five headed down the stairs into the darkness. Ike was the first to step foot at the bottom of the staircase, followed by Marth then Pit and the 'Gangster Bros'.

"It's pitch black," Pit mumbled, fumbling around for a light switch. He found it and flicked it on.

Nothing happened.

"Great," Marth mumbled, "We can't see a thing."

"Wait," Luigi's voice sounded, "I got an idea." The dark room was filled with a bright light and the sudden vroom of a vacuum cleaner.

Everyone turned to look at him valiantly holding a flashlight in his left hand and the hose of a vacuum in the other.

Mario sighed, "Ya've been playin' that ghost-catchin' game _way_ too much."

"At least we now have some light," Pit looked ahead where the beam was shining.

The stone room was large and extended far back to the left. A narrow tunnel was straight ahead and a dim light was visible at the other end. "Let's try this way," Marth pointed down the tunnel. Luigi led the group forward, the light bouncing off the walls. "Quiet." Ike whispered. They crept on, their footsteps echoing against the cold ground.

"Oh goodie," a new voice called from the other end of the tunnel, "What do we have here?" A dark silhouette stood in the exit of the passageway, "Looks like I left a few stragglers."

"Is that you Snake?" Ike called out, "What have you done with the other Smashers?"

"And wouldn't you like to know," Snake smirked, "Too bad you won't find out." The shadow lunged forward and Luigi tried desperately to keep the light on him, but Snake moved too fast. The flashlight was kicked out of the green Plumber's hand and clattered onto the floor. The battery flickered and died, throwing them all into darkness once more.

"Marth," Ike breathed, grabbing his friend's shoulder and pulling him off to the side. The two slowly backed up the way they came, bumping into Pit along the way. He joined them in their retreat and left Mario and Luigi to face Snake alone. They needed light if they were going to stand a chance, and a sneak attack would be nice too.

A few growls and grunts were heard before all was silent again. "Now I know there were three more guys down here," Snake's voice reached their ears. He was coming towards them quickly, "There's no point in running or hiding, I have night-vision goggles. I can see your every move despite the darkness."

Pit backed into a wall and followed it back to the stairs. At least, that's where he hoped he was going. He heard Marth and Ike behind him, shuffling quietly and cautiously around the room. The Angel reached out a hand and tapped one of their shoulders, "It's me," he whispered as not to startle the swordsman. Marth grabbed hold of Pit's arm, dragging Ike along with him.

"This is hopeless," Ike muttered. He blinked his eyes, wishing for any bit of light.

"I found the stairs again," Pit began to climb the steps quickly. He reached the top and flung the door open to flood the basement with light. Now they could all see, though the light only lit the stairs fully. The rest of the room was bathed in a dim glow, and casting shadows on the ground.

Ike and Marth readied themselves for a fight at the bottom of the stairs, but Snake was nowhere to be seen. "Where'd he go?" Marth glanced around, his sword in front of him.

"Right here, boys," Snake fell down from the rafters and kicked out at Ike's head. The Mercenary dodged and counterattacked with his blade. The Soldier reflexively jumped out of the way and threw a punch at Ike's unprotected stomach.

Ike didn't have time to block and was hit back into a wall. Marth lunged forward and swung at Snake, but he ducked and kicked at the Prince's legs, sweeping them out from under him. Pit joined the brawl and shot his arrows from a distance, leaving Ike and Marth to battle up-close.

Snake was a good fighter, but he was outmatched this time. Within a few minutes, the Soldier was on the ground with two swords pointed at his throat.

"Don't think you've beaten me," Snake laughed, "I've already won. My master has already gotten the majority of his trophies and you three stand no chance against him."

Ike pressed the tip of his blade further towards Snake's neck, "Who is your master?"

"Go find out for yourself," he spat, jerking his head towards the tunnel they had just come from.

Marth and Ike exchanged a look before Ike swiftly kicked Snake in the head, knocking him unconscious, "Let's go." He took off down the tunnel again, blindly following the wall. Marth and Pit ran after him, soon reaching the other end.

The three emerged into a small hexagon-shaped room. Intricately woven tapestries hung from the stone walls and a lush rug covered the floor. In the center of the rug was a purple and blue swirling vortex generated by dark crystals that bordered it.

"What is that?" Pit tentatively stepped towards it.

"Looks like a portal of some kind," Ike sheathed his sword and went up to examine it closer.

"Do you think the others are in there?" Marth stayed back a bit, keeping his sword out and hanging by his side.

"Most likely. Along with this 'master' also," Ike held a hand out in front of the vortex, "Might as well find out." He jumped into it.

Marth went to grab him, but it was too late. Ike had already disappeared through the portal.

"Let's hurry after him," Pit ran in the swirling vortex, vanishing from the room.

"Oh of course! Let's just all go jumping into an undoubtedly dangerous vortex without knowing what is on the other side," Marth mumbled, glancing around him one last time before following his friends.


	7. Chapter 7

It was dark, and jagged rocks were floating through the air. An eerie mist covered the ground and the sky was a gloomy purple hue.

"What is this place?" Pit gasped, folding his wings in close around him.

Ike was a few paces ahead, stopped and staring around him. Marth slowly walked up next to him, gripping his sword tightly. A set of floating stairs suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Whoever it is knows we're here," Pit glanced around nervously, "It's a trap."

"Yes, though it is our only way of finding the missing Smashers," Ike walked forward with his sword out, carefully climbing the steps. Marth and Pit reluctantly followed. After what seemed like an hour, the group reached the top without encountering any enemies.

They walked onto an enormous platform, gazing around at the open sky around them.

"Look," Pit breathed, pointing a finger at a large bookcase across the floor from them. Each shelf was full of trophies. The trophies of their friends.

"Not this again," Ike mumbled, "I should have known Tabuu was behind this."

"But we defeated him," Marth frowned.

"Evidently not," Pit growled, shifting into a fighting stance, ready for an attack.

Ike took off running to the bookcase, once again leaving Marth to effortlessly try and stop him. The Mercenary got to the shelves and reached his fingers out to touch the golden trophy stand of the closest figurine.

A sudden blast of energy hit Ike from the side and sent him tumbling dangerously close to the edge of the platform.

"Ike!" Marth and Pit shouted simultaneously.

Tabuu appeared and spread his crystal-like wings out, hovering above the ground. Pit shot a few arrows, easily avoided by Tabuu, while Marth ran up and used an up slash. The evil entity just laughed and moved out of the way with ease. He flicked a finger and shot a beam of light at the two attackers and sent them flying.

With Tabuu distracted, Ike had time to crawl back to the bookcase and revive a few Smashers from the bottom shelf. Captain Falcon, Jigglypuff, and Meta Knight came to life and joined the battle. Tabuu was still overpowering them with no effort and could defeat the Smashers with a wave of his hand.

The six heroes lay scattered across the platform, fighting to stay conscious. Before Tabuu could finish them off, Marth was able to reach the shelves and revive Zelda, Samus, Yoshi, and Mario with the tap of his hand. In turn, once they figured out what was happening, each touched another trophy. Soon the entirety of the Smash Mansion, save for Snake, was awake and fighting to defeat their most prevalent enemy. Even Ganondorf and Wolf fought hard against Tabuu after realizing they were betrayed in the end and turned into trophies also.

Tabuu's overwhelming power was dwindling against the combined assault of the Smashers. He used every attack he could, but no matter how many he knocked down, another hero took their place. Eventually, after a long hard battle, the Smashers were able to finish off Tabuu and sent him flying in the air and he disappeared with a sparkle far away in the clouds.

Ike, Marth and Pit led the way back down the steps and back through the portal. Ganondorf destroyed the vortex, shattering the dark crystals on the floor. Walking back through the tunnel everyone started chatting about the latest events.

Once back in the large basement room, they passed Snake blinking with confusion as he regained consciousness. "Where am I?" he grumbled, "And why are there smashed muffins in my pockets?"

Everyone sighed and shook their heads. Zelda signaled for him to join them as they paraded up the basement stairs. They all shuffled back to their rooms to get some sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the rushed ending, I was so ready for this to be done because it took longer than I was expecting and I have a book I've been writing and I need to finish typing it. **

**This started out as a joke after playing Super Smash Bros Brawl with my cousins every day for a week, but then I got closer to the end. About halfway through I realized this could be so cool while still retaining its comical nature. My friend reprimanded me on using Tabuu as the main villain, claiming it was too cliché. Sorry if that was lame, but it's a SSBB fic, I'm using the good guys as heroes and the bad guys as villains. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this crazy story and leave reviews so I know how I did. **


End file.
